I Don't Dance
by Ceraviel
Summary: Derek was sure that Spencer couldn't be happy with anyone else than him. One-shot, songfic.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Moreid-fic in English - I'm Finnish so I'd like to know if there is any huge grammar mistakes in this one so I'd be able to fix them. I'd also like to know did you like it - if I write more, would you read? Anyway, enjoy it!**

**Edit: Okay, I received a message saying that I can't write a songfic including the lyrics. I didn't know it and I had to remove the lyrics. Now that they aren't here anymore, I wish that you listen the song from YouTube. The song is I don't dance by Sunrise Avenue. I'm sorry that I made this mistake. But that's all, you can still enjoy! :DD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can connect to Criminal Minds. I'm just having fun.**

Just like almost every Friday night Supervising Special Agent Derek Morgan was sitting in the corner of a bar. Just like very time, he had a big pint of beer in front of him. And just like very time, he was alone.

It's not like he had been alone almost two months ago. No, then he had his boyfriend Spencer Reid with him.

Well, Spencer was his ex now.

He didn't want that. But he knew it was all his fault. This one weekend Spencer was visiting his friends and Derek got lonely alone at home. Sure Clooney was there, but he didn't talk back. So at one point he found himself from the bar.

After a few drinks, everything went kind of blurry.

Next thing he was sure about was that in the morning he woke up next to someone who definitely wasn't Spencer.

Spencer was crying and yelling at the door. And he moved out the same day.

Derek sighed. Yeah, all of this was his fault. He knew that sometimes Spencer had his problems with trusting people. And now he knew that he had lost the trust of the man he loved so much and that he would probably never gain it back.

But it wasn't because he didn't try. Still almost every day he tried to call him and apologize. Every time Spencer hang up before Derek had a chance to say anything. At work, Spencer avoided him as much as he could. Derek bought him a coffee every morning as usual, but every time he left the work, he could see the coffee still untouched on the corner of Spencer's desk.

And of course, everyone else in the office had noticed it too.

Week after Spencer stormed out of Derek's life Hotch gave them a little talk. Asked what exactly was wrong. Derek told him the truth about his mistake. Soon Derek received many disapproving gazes from the other team members.

Of course they were on Spencer's side. Derek would have been too.

Soon Derek started to spend even more time at the gym. It was the place he went to clear his thoughts. And he didn't want to go to the empty house which only reminded him about what he lost.

Earlier today Derek tried to go to Spencer's house to talk to him – he couldn't send him away. He would understand how sorry he was. He would forgive him. They would be happy.

Right?

But when Derek saw a car he didn't recognize on the driveway he just couldn't go there and ring the doorbell.

Back in the bar few women and men stopped once again to talk to Derek. Once again he ignored all of them. They couldn't give him what he wanted, so why would they matter?

Derek took a sip of his beer. He looked around at the bar and noticed two figures in the dark corner across from him. For a normal person it would seem that they were having a good time.

But Derek was a profiler. Even from this far he was able to see the stiffness of the other one. They were probably a couple, two men, been together for a few weeks, respecting each other. Still Derek couldn't turn his gaze away. Why?

Then he realized. When the slimmer man drank from his glass, Derek realized that he was staring at his Spencer. Spencer with somebody else. Spencer, who looked like everything wasn't okay.

Derek made his own conclusions – Spencer wasn't happy with that man he sat with. Derek stood up. He made his way through the sea of dancers on the dance floor towards Spencer and the man he was with. He couldn't hear the music anymore, just his heart beating in his ears.

That man must have done something to Spencer. The kid wouldn't be so stiff if the man was treating him well. Maybe the man was beating him? What if he was in a violent relationship now? What if the man was just a little piece of shit who didn't know how to treat another man correctly?

The thoughts were still chasing each other in Derek's head when he stopped in front of the table Spencer was sitting at.

Or at least he thought he stopped.

He continued towards the unknown man ignoring Spencer's words. He didn't even hear correctly what his ex had just said. Only thought in his head was that the man shouldn't be sit next to his Spencer. It was wrong. The man didn't deserve him.

Suddenly he felt his fist on the man's face. God that felt good. Another punch. Even better.

"Derek Morgan, stop!" Spencer's voice suddenly echoed clearly in his head. He felt two hands holding his fist back so he wasn't able to hit the man again. He turned to look at Spencer, but wasn't expecting to see the anger in those brown eyes.

"What?" Derek asked.

Okay, it wasn't the best thing he could have said.

"Stop beating my boyfriend, that's what!" Spencer yelled at him turning to look the man whose nose was bleeding now.

"Bryan, are you alright?" Spencer asked now sounding worried. He let go of Derek's hand and walked towards the man, Bryan. Bryan nodded and once Spencer helped him back up, he glared at Derek once more.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked as he tried to wipe Bryan's bleeding nose with a napkin he took from the table.

"I... I thought that... That you were upset because of him", Derek stuttered feeling very confused now. Why wasn't Spencer grateful? Hadn't he been heroic when he came to save Spencer from his misery?

"No! Oh God, you're so stupid! My business isn't your business anymore!" Spencer said sounding angry. Ha started to walk away with Bryan. But Derek just couldn't let him go. Not yet.

"I can clearly see that something is bothering you", Derek said trying to look into Spencer's eyes. "You're so stiff! If it's not because of that guy, then what?"

"I said, it's none of your business", Spencer said and tried to leave once again.

"Tell me Pretty Boy-"

"DON'T 'PRETTY BOY' ME!" Spencer yelled, looking really angry this time. "If you really want to know, my mother died today", he continued angrily, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Bryan was there to comfort me and tried to distract me from it!" he added and then left.

Derek found it suddenly hard to breathe. He sat down on the seat Spencer was sitting earlier.

Oh God, how had he been thinking so black and white? Now Spencer was even more angry to him than before.

How was he going to get him back now?


End file.
